Sakura Petals
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are in different classes, we're talking 10th grade in high school- but this time all the classes have to work in pairs to decorate the hallways. Sasuke never looked at Sakura so What will happen if Sasu and Saku are paired? What design will they come up with? Find out! Just a small ONE- SHOT.


Ohio readers! I have decided to entertain you with my presence today—with a little ONE-shot. This was a request from my long lost cousins so I hope it was worth it.

On the other hand, this is also my first Naruto fanfic (excited!) so sit back and bring forth your headbands people ;)

 **Couple: Sakura X Sasuke**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the characters or the anime (tough luck) so please don't bother suing me. -_-

Author Notes: Unless you might be wondering what time period this is taking place: second year in high school- 10th grade- 15 years old.

With that said, enjoy. ^_^

 _ **Sakura Petals**_

7 AM. There was a whole hour before school officially began. For the major part, Sakura was all ready to head out after grabbing a bite to eat. She finally said her goodbyes to her grandmother and parents and scurried out of the house.

She was always the first in her class to make it to school this early. Of course there was a catch, being the first one meant choosing the seat you desired and her desk would forever be the one next to the window. The pink haired girl hung the strap of her bag behind her chair and took her seat, positioning herself in the angle that would best provide a view of the world outside.

As time ticked away, she noticed all her friends and non-friends walk past the school gates still waiting for that special someone to pass through those same gates and complete her morning.

7:55 AM. A particular tall and handsome boy with dark spiky hair, and an aloof countenance approached the grounds. Even though he had his uniform draped no different than the others, he still stood out and emitted this enchanting aura that seemed to attract girls at every step he took, much to his conscience and willingness. Upon recognizing the other fella making his way into the school building, Sakura's jaw slacked quite a bit, not able to retrieve her gaze from the teen.

' _Sasuke,'_

While she was busy staring at her crush, she failed to realize the class filling up and a girl standing beside her.

"What are you staring at so intently?" A voice that could only belong to her childhood friend, Ino distracted her moment of world peace. Sakura's shoulders jumped for a second before hastily turning towards the girl.

' _Err! How dare she ruin my aesthetic moment with Sasuke!'_ Her inner-self screamed.

"Ino?" She mouthed the name of the girl before her. "What's up?" She quickly asked, passing one last glance towards Sasuke, who had long disappeared.

"Were you not listening?" Ino questioned again.

"I was just staring outside, big deal. Mind your own business."

"That attitude of yours is probably what sets boys off the most, forehead." The blond recuperated.

"Buzz off." Sakura shooed, causing the other to leave eventually and continued to look out the window out of boredom this time. A sigh escaped her lips. Sasuke wasn't in the same class, they were all together in middle school but Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikimaru and a few others were separated into Class A. While Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Ino and the like were in Class B.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan's pink hair is soo cute just like the wild cherry blossoms..." Naruto drooled from a desk away.

"Her bow tie is so elegantly perfected…" Rock Lee joined him from the adjacent desk.

"And that skin is so fresh and translucent…" Kiba added his comment as well while they all glossed over Sakura. The other girl slowly rotated her head towards them before expressing a face of utter disgust.

"You guys are a bunch of creeps!" Her words stabbed each and every one of their hearts deeply, leaving them sobbing in a corner.

"Don't take it to heart, Naruto. If it makes you feel better I made some chocolate cookies for you…" Hinata, who happened to be witnessing the whole scene took the opportunity to give the blond boy a heartfelt plastic bag of hand-made cookies while blushing heavily and not meeting eyes.

"Aww, Hinata you're just the kindest thing I ever came across, believe it." Naruto brought back his wide grin, generously accepting the gesture.

"Chocolate cookies, you say? Hand made by Hina-chan? I want some!" Kiba poked.

"Hey! No way, no sharing—these are mine, Hinata gave them to me! Believe it!" Sapphire eyes securely wrapped his arms over the biscuits.

"Idiots." The other girls in the class announced. Not long after the bell rang and attendance officially began. Excluding Class B where there was no sign of any teacher for half the period. At long last, someone walked in casually with unique silver hair.

"Hello students, I will be your new homeroom teacher from now on. Forgive my lateness, I just couldn't decide whether I should have an Espresso or Frappuccino this morning." Kakashi lazily replied with a fake smile on his face.

' _Yeah right._ ' All the students thought with a slump.

"Oh hey Kakashi! Is that really you? What's a jounin like you doing here?" Naruto called from the middle of the room. Without the chance of another syllable Kakashi flicked his wrist with a chalk landing on Naruto's forehead.

"That would be Kakashi-sensei to you, buster." He reprimanded. The class needed a single reason to laugh at the blond who was busy rubbing his temple.

"Okay okay, I get it. You didn't hafta throw a chalk at me. Geez the violence—how did they even accept you as a teacher in the first place." The genin murmured.

******…*******

While class B was still sitting in a boring lecture, class A was having gym outdoors in the field next period. This was when Sakura's window seat really came in handy. It was the perfect spot to drool over Sasuke playing, running and sweating through out the period. However this time around Sasuke randomly looked up towards the third floor to catch her continuous gaze. Upon noticing, Sakura immediately averted her eyes back to the class as an excuse. Curiously after ten seconds she glanced back towards the window from the corner of her eyes only to look away again because to her surprise the other had not shifted his gaze one bit from her. Her mind involuntarily commanding her, she threw her pencil to the floor and pretended to pick it up, not turning her head back out at all.

' _Why do I get the feeling I'm always being stared at lately?'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think still staring at the higher classroo's window and trying to make out the face of the girl.

"Hey! Sasuke! What're you spacing out for—huh?" Suigetsu called out but ended up following the direction the bluenette was facing. "Ahh, so you're trying to peek at that girl huh? Lets see pink hair eh, that would be Sakura-chan from class B." He placed his fingers on his chin contemplating towards the girl. Sasuke only stared at him speechless. "What?"

"You can tell all that just by looking at her?" The sharingan master inquired curiously.

"Haha you think huh? Nah, in truth I just know all the main characters, it's my thing. So you have a thing for blossoms?" Sui poked.

"Why don't you get a life or something, it was the other way around."

"Dude this is my life— Oh is that so?"

"Sui—" Sasuke glanced over the silverette's shoulder to notice a ball coming his way and but was interrupted by Suigetsu himself.

"Nope! I'm not going to hear any excuses—" BWUMP. "Ouww! What the hell?!" The silverette ruffled the back of his head and swerved his body to look behind him.

"Hey Suigetsu, we're in the middle of a game,why aren't you paying attention man?" One of his comrades complained signaling him to throw back the ball. The teen tossed it back with disdained force before maneuvering back to Sasuke.

"Traitor! Why didn't you tell me the ball was coming my way?!" He began strangling Sasuke by the collar while Sasuke paid no interest in remorse.

"You're the one who told me not to." He simply replied back.

"Trying to be cute huh? Sigh. Ok I've had it with you. Take me to the infirmary right now bro." With that the injured teen threw himself over his comrade's shoulder. ' _What the hell.'_ Sasuke groaned in thought. Well, class had ended anyways as the bell began ringing the same moment.

On the other end, a few girls including Sakura had to carry a whole stack of books and papers back to the staff room but with a turn of unsightly events—somehow Sakura got stuck with fulfilling the duty alone while the others weaseled out. The pile was so tall she could barely make out anything before her besides endless paper. Thus could only hope that she wouldn't bump into someone. As she walked down the hall clueless to what was in sight, a pair of boys were walking down the same hall in the oncoming direction with a particular someone draped over the other's shoulder.

Suigetsu immediately noticed the pink haired girl as they stepped closer, glimpsing at Sasuke and back to Sakura confirming that both had no recognition of the other. With a mischievous sly smile he intentionally let out his foot to trip the girl as soon as they were about to cross paths laterally. That hostile action caused her to jerk forward, not necessarily falling but that movement alone was enough to alternate her center of gravity and send her pile flying all over the place. ' _What the heck?!'_ Sakura let out a string of curses in her mind. Unconsciously her head rose, making eye contact with both of the guys standing parallel to her. ' _E—eh?! S-Sasuke?! Damnit just my luck! What a worst timing ever!'_

"Oh what a shame, you know what, why don't you let my pal Sasuke here help you pick these up?" Suigetsu gracefully offered, pointing at Sasuke.

"The infirmary?" The bluenette repeated.

"No biggy I can make it to the infirmary just fine. What do you take me for? Well, see you guys later." He waved and continued his journey.

' _And you couldn't help?'_ Both Saku and Sasu stared after him.

"It's okay really," Sakura modestly suggested but noticed that it didn't make any difference to Sasuke who had already began hoisting the items. ' _Oh well, what can I lose?'_ She thought with content.

… :P…

Suigetsu swung open the infirmary door. "Hey Doc I need a bandage! I got a headshot with a ball— oh hey Karin-chan." He greeted upon recognizing the redhead standing inside the office.

"Don't _Karin-chan_ me, what are you even doing here? Slacking off as usual I bet." She responded.

"Geez, you're just as hotheaded as the color of your hair. Can't you see all this red over here?" He pointed to his bloody head.

"I don't have time to deal with you— wait a sec if you're here then Sasuke-kun must be somewhere close by…"

"Oh he's down the hall helping pinky with stuff."

"Oh no, my rival! Wait for me Sasuke-kun! Im coming for you!" Just like that Karin was out of the room with the door slamming behind her. Suigetsu only shook his head and helped himself to a treatment. ' _Well I am here already so why not just slack off a bit, get some sleep…skip a class?'_ He schemed, eyeing the curtained infirmary bed with his hands on his nape. He drew back the curtains to find an unexpected someone already asleep.

"Neiji? What the? This byakugan master from Class C, what the heck is he doing here?" He thought out loud. "Hey get up it's my turn to sleep- why are you skipping class here?!" A ninja's sleep was never too deep. All the commotion was successful in waking the brunette up.

"I believe I'm doing something what they call resting these days." Neiji sophisticatedly answered siting up.

"I know what you're doing!" Sui charged back.

"Then why do you ask?" Neiji inquired emotionlessly.

' _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_.' The silverette's frustration was apparent in his head. When he finally managed to calm himself he looked back at the other shocked to see he was already asleep again.

"Ugh fine, scoot over then. I wanna sleep too." Suigetsu finally gave up.

… XD …

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were still busy picking up the last of the scattered mess. Ultimately their pale hands reached out for the same paper and at the abrupt brush of skin, Sakura's body felt a heated static shock all across her organs. Her face soon turned as pink as her hair, and in a jiffy jumped up and gathered all documents running off in sonic speed in less than a minute.

"Thanks again! Really gotta run!" She yelled out with a cloud of smoke steaming behind her. Sasuke just stared at her not budging a muscle. ' _What a weird one.'_ He breathed and stood up as well, eventually leaving. Not a moment too soon a panting Karin showed up in the same place where the two had been seconds ago, barely missing them.

…

"Good afternoon class. I have a really important announcement to make." The teacher proclaimed in Class B. Likewise the teachers in Class A and Class C were making the same announcements.

"As you all know, it's that time of the year where we decorate our hallways so as tradition follows all three classes will work together in pairs to decorate a portion of the wall with an individualistic design." The instructor in Class C elaborated.

"Numbers will be drawn to determine your corresponding partner and in the end there will be trophies for the winners in the first, second and third positions." The concluding sentence was told by Class A's professor.

"Good luck!" All three teachers cheered in their separate classrooms.

The classes made it to the field and stood in lines to draw out a number from the general box. For the sake of simplicity some of the partners and their drawn numbers were as follows:

1: Naruto & Ino

2: Lee & Gaara

3: Hinata & Kiba

4: Kabuto & Kimimaro

9: Sasuke & Sakura

11: Shikumaru & Neiji

Sakura couldn't believe her luck! Who said miracles only happened once? However on the off-note, she could practically feel all the different types of glares coming her way from Sasuke's various fan girls. She made her way to Sasuke and the wall they were assigned to, directly away from a window on the second floor.

"Hi Sasuke." She optimistically greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke's way of acknowledging the greeting. The girl only smiled trying not to be offended before turning to their wall.

"So…any ideas that you might have?" She attempted to spark an insightful conversation since apparently just standing there wasn't going to help. The bluenette didn't speak immediately, he simply looked at her then glanced back at the wall completely uninterested in such activities.

' _Maybe hearts? No! That's so obvious! Hm…let's see…fish…?…uh…will he even like my ideas…?'_ Sakura contemplated in the meantime. Ignoring Sakura's dozen silent expressions, he gazed at the strong wind vigorously blowing the cherry blossom trees outdoors. Sakura petals dancing and twirling in beautiful circles in the air, some even glittering inside the hall through their open window. One of those tiny delicate petals landed in between the hair on Sakura's head without her awareness. Subconsciously he willingly raised his hand and plucked it out. The other girl froze at his arbitrary action.

"Sakura." He mouthed, still observing the petal confined in his fingers.

"Y-y-yes?" Sakura gave her full attention in misconception.

"No, I meant the sakura trees," Sasuke frowned.

That's when an idea struck her. ' _Of course! Why didn't she think about that sooner?!_ "Hey! What if we were to decorate the wall with sakura petals and flowers of the sort? They're very traditional and formal, no matter how cliché, but I'm sure it'd be a wonderful work of art!" She declared in high spirits and was soon mesmerized by the first smile she ever witnessed on Sasuke's face. It was a short upward arc but it added so much aestheticism to the other teen's face that she could probably stare forever. Concurring, he nodded his head.

"If we pull it off right, it would indeed be a breathtaking sight." He replied staring at the wall. Sakura's smile returned again and echoed his actions. She couldn't agree more.

"Well…do you want to… um…go shopping later? For the props I mean." She asked nervously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, why not?" ' _It's not like I have much of a choice anyway.'_

' _Score!'_ The inner Sakura screamed.

******…******

"I'm home." Sasuke called out at the foot of his door.

"Welcome home, how was school?" His elder brother, Itachi was in the kitchen baking eggs and responded as soon as Sasuke joined him. The teen filled him in with the day's details in two sentences. "That sounds wonderful, have you come up with any idea? Maybe something fierce yet delicate…"

"Yeah but I don't really care."

"Hm…maybe you should also try changing your outfit for a change too…" Itachi continued his extroversions. _'Why did I even mention it to him?_ ' Sasuke decided to finish his meal and just leave him in his own world, stepping to his room instead. It wouldn't be long until Sakura fetched him to go on their little scavenger hunt for props.

 **The Next Week:**

The contests began, every pair willingly and unwillingly began decorating their walls with unique designs. Likewise, Sakura and Sasuke also displayed a crest of teamwork as they pasted paper pink petals in shatters and flowers on the bottom of the wall while a dark-barked swaying tree was drawn on the right side, with thin cherry blossomed branches bleeding all across the wall. The sight truly was heartfelt and one of the most popular scenes in Japanese history other than the samurai code.

After hours and days of effort, the final winners were finally announced and ribbons were distributed. The results were:

(Place: Design type: Names)

 **1** **st** **Place** : Orochimaru: Kabuto Yakushi and Kimimaro Kaguya

(Sorry guys but I'm currently overly-obsessed with Lord Orochimaru so they win first place—no doubt, from my authority lol :P)

 **2** **nd** **Place** : The Cherry Blossoms: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha

 **3** **rd** **Place** : Samurai and Sword Art: Neiji Hyuuga and Shikimaru Nara

"Well, we still won 2nd place—something better than nothing, right?" Sakura faced Sasuke while they were standing in front of their decorated wall. Sasuke returned the gaze.

"Yeah. I guess."

"We did it!" She cheered. "Good work." Sasuke turned around ready to leave but waved his hand in the air while he was it. "Sasuke?" She called out, fearing she might lose him for good if he left now.

"I'll see you around." He confidently stated, back still turned. That gesture made her smile. It was almost assurance that they weren't strangers anymore. Who knows, maybe she might even be able to hang out with him sometime if she approached him again. Sakura grinned innocently never feeling more content.

"Yes!" She confirmed watching him step away.

 **The End…**

Huh? It's done? Really? 0.0

Whew! What a relief, Yeah Okay I know you guys are probably cursing me for ending it right there with no kiss, or date or whatever. But I must confess: I've kinda realized something really significant—this couple isn't the type whose relationship can be resolved in just one chapter, believe it. -_- (that is without turning the characters OC or increasing the chapter to 10 pages) well no wonder it was just a one shot scene.

Anyhow your call: Please Review! What do you think? Is this cute, or should I continue someday…?

Thanks again for the read.

~ ZeroCool *~*


End file.
